The Missing You Diaries
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: A series of drabbles and scenarios of Amy and Ty missing each other while Ty is in Mongolia. Written in both third and first person. Set in season 10.
1. Entry One: Amy

**Entry One: Amy  
**

Amy sat down in Ty's chair in the loft, rubbing her hands on her growing belly. She had tears streaming down her face, the events of the past week getting to her; working with Lex had really knocked her confidence down, which really bothered her. She knew she should tell Ty about it, but she didn't want him to worry, especially when it was only his first week in Mongolia.

"It's gonna be okay, baby, isn't it?" She talked to her baby. "Daddy will be home soon, I promise." Her thoughts raced; _"what if something happens to Ty?.. I can't bear the idea of something happening to him while he's gone..."_ The tears continued running down her cheeks. She slowly got up, and went over to the coat closet. She opened the door, and looked at the hoodies and jackets hanging up inside. Amy slowly took of of Ty's hoodies off a hanger and brought it close to her chest. In her already emotional state, Amy began crying even more as she got overwhelmed while she inhales Ty's scent from the hoodie. Slowly, she walked over the bed and lay down on Ty's side of it, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Entry Two: Ty

**Entry two: Ty**

 _POV - First person_

I just got off FaceTime with Amy.. I miss her so much already and I only just arrived here in Mongolia. I'm worried I'm going to miss all the important things.. Do I regret leaving Amy? Yes. Do I regret coming here? No. This whole Mongolia thing came up at the completely wrong time. Why now? Why when Amy and I are expecting our first baby? I wish I was there, with her.. for her. Yes, there are so many opportunities here, but what is that to me when my wife is back home, thousands of kilometers away? I know something was bothering her, I know her too well to not notice. I didn't ask.. I probably should have, but she seemed so excited and proud.. I just didn't want to make her upset.

\- Ty.


	3. Entry Three: Amy

**Entry Three: Amy**

 _Amy POV_

I sat on the couch with the laptop in front of me, impatiently waiting for Ty to call. I was going to tell him about my fall last week. Suddenly, the familiar ring tone rang through the loft. I accepted immediately.

"Hey!" Ty greeted brightly.

"Hey Ty," I replied.

For a while, we just talked like we usually do, telling each other the things that happened since we last spoke.

"Ty?" I asked so softly I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Yeah?" He said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.. everything's fine, but I need to tell you something," I began. "But promise me that you won't get mad. I needed to sort everything out in my head before telling you."

"Okay, I promise," Ty replied. I noticed he look startled, and frankly, I couldn't blame him.

"You know that horse I was working with last week?" I asked him.

"Yeah, his name was Lex or something?" he tried to remember.

"Yeah, that's him... What I didn't tell you, is that I fell when I was working with him.." I explained, assuring him our baby is okay.

"Thank you for telling me," Ty finally said.

"You're not mad?" I asked him cautiously.

"No, I'm not," he said softly, "Amy, I know how it feels to have to sort something out in your head before actually talking about it, I know that feeling to damn well. I'm just glad that you told me."

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders; knowing that Ty wasn't mad, knowing that he understood.. it was an incredible feeling.


	4. Entry Four: Ty

**Entry Four: Ty**

 _Ty POV_

I just got off Skype with Amy.. knowing that she was having a difficult time dealing with this, makes me so mad at myself because I can't be there for her.. I can't be there to give her a hug, kiss her forehead, and whisper "everything will be okay" to her..

I just wish I could jump on a plane and go home, but I can't.


	5. Entry Five: Amy

**Entry Five: Amy**

 _Third Person POV_

Amy leaned against the counter in the loft, tears streaming down her face. Despite what Jack said to her, the words of her now non-existent client got to her, and they hurt. She realized that her laptop was on the kitchen island. She walked over and opened Skype. A small smiled appeared on her face when she saw Ty was online. With high hopes, she clicked "call". Ty picked up.

"Amy? Is everything okay?" he asked right away-

"..erm, I'm..alright," Amy said. "It's just that the client from the riding stable turned away and left as soon as she saw I was pregnant," she mumbled, the tears started to flow heavily again.

"Are you serious?" Ty asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Amy answered, "it's like everyone thinks I can't work with horses anymore just because I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. "Everyone is treating me like an invalid, like there's something wrong with me, Ty."

"Amy, I bet not everyone thinks that. I certainly don't," Ty tried to comfort his wife.

"Thanks Hun," she replied, wiping her tears. "But how am I meant to work if I don't have any clients?"

"... hang on," Amy said a while later, "Lisa just texted me.. she wants me to come to the main house."

"Okay, you go, I'll call you later," Ty told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Amy smiled before hanging up.


	6. Entry Six: Ty

**Entry Six: Ty**

 _Ty_ _'s POV  
_

Sighing, I sat down on my bed in the yurt I share with Bob. I couldn't get my mind off Amy and our baby. Without thinking about it, I picked up the photo of Amy and I that I had near my bed. I feel like I could cry, I miss her so much.

I've been here for about two months now, and I didn't even see a Gobi bear yet, let alone save one...

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my phone light up. I smile when I see that Amy messaged me. _"Hey you, are you busy? Something pretty amazing happened today!"_ I read. Quickly, I go to call her.


	7. Entry Seven: Amy

**Entry Seven: Amy**

 _Third Person POV_

Amy set her phone down after texting Ty, and opened her laptop, awaiting his call. She couldn't wait to tell him about her day!

"Hey!" Ty exclaimed, smiling even wider when he saw the wide smile on his wife's face.

"Hi!" Amy said happily. "You won't believe the day I had!"

"Really? What happened?" Ty asked eagerly.

"Where do I start?" Amy chuckled. ".. so Lisa called a girl about my age named Norah who was having trouble connecting with her horse after she had her baby. It turned out her horse was jealous of her baby, and it helped me figure out what was wrong with Spartan, too."  
"Wow! That's amazing!" Ty exclaimed. "What did she and her horse do though?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Oh! Baby brain," Amy laughed, "They did Mounted Archery! Ty it was so amazing to watch!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest, seeing hateful comments about the Ty storyline this season is really annoying. Sure, it's not realistic and it's not perfect, but it's part of the show and it's part of it for a reason. Seeing comments like, "Come back to Alberta" or "Go home then" on official Heartland social media and in the reviews here is so damn frustrating. Your obvious hatred for the storyline won't do anything to change it. This drabble series is simply what I think happened between episodes and/or scenes when it comes to Amy and Ty talking, so please, stop leaving stupid comments on here.  
**


	8. Entry Eight: Ty

**Entry Eight: Ty**

Amy just called and told me that Jack got into the Foothills Cowboy Hall of Fame - about time too - I'm so proud of Jack, her deserves this so much! I wish I could be there to see him receive the award, I do, but unfortunately I can't. Amy and I did plan a little surprise for Jack though, hopefully he's gonna like it.

I miss Amy and the Nugget so much, despite loving what I do here, I can't wait to go home.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie. I'm gonna spam y'all with updates this weekend to try make up for the amount of time I haven't updated in. For the next two days, expect about three to four updates a day on this drabble series.  
**

 **Someone reviewed the last time they weren't sure when this was set, I'll just clear that up. Every drabble takes place between scenes or episodes. For this drabble it's based around 10x08.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Entry Nine

**Entry Nine**

Amy and Ty have been talking for hours, discussing the events of the accident and Ty's adventure of saving a Gobi Bear cub.

"I'm so glad you and Nugget are okay!" Ty gushed. "I wish I could give you a hug and kiss you right now," he added solemnly.

"Me too," Amy agreed sadly, "but you'll be home soon."

Ty nodded. "You look exhausted Amy, you should go to bed."

Slowly Amy agreed. "Okay.. I love you."

"I love you too, Amy."

* * *

 **Set after 10x10 / Between 10x10 & 10x11  
**


	10. Entry Ten: Amy

**Entry Ten: Amy**

I pulled Ty's tee closer to my face as a tear slid down my cheek. I miss him so much. Just a few more weeks and he's home. He offered to come home and I told him "no" but I don't even know why, I want him home so much.

The tragedy of all those horses dying in the barn fire is making me even more emotional.

* * *

 **Set just after the end of 10x12  
**


	11. Entry Eleven: Ty

**Entry Eleven: Ty**

"And guess what? Lou and Mitch are actually together now!" Amy informed me.

"No way! Took them long enough! Poor Mitch, Tim is going to have it out for him even more now," I laughed.

"Don't remind me! I was in the barn with him earlier, discussing the next feed order, and we managed to start talking about him and Lou, and even Grandpa told him to be worried about Dad's reaction," Amy told me, laughing.

"Jack to Mitch to be worried about Tim's reaction?" I raised my eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, not kidding," she replied seriously. "There's even more," Amy added dramatically.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"So, for the baby shower, Lou and Lisa got the exact same strolled! Can you believe it?!" she exclaimed. "Grandpa told me."

We continued talking for hours, making small talk and chatting about things happening in our lives.

* * *

 **Set between 10x13 and 10x14.  
**


	12. Enrtry Twelve: Amy

**Entry Twelve: Amy**

"So what's this I heard about Mallory and Jake getting married, and Adam and Georgie breaking up?" Ty asked teasingly.

"Haha, very funny," I laughed sarcastically. "But yes, Mallory and Jake got married, in the barn. It was such a sweet wedding Ty... and Adam and Georgie.. well that's over. Georgie won't really talk about it, I just know there's something about him reading her text or something?" I told him, wishing I knew more about the situation.

"Oh that's odd.. I wouldn't expect that from Adam," Ty said.

"Yeah me neither, but then again, we don't know everything, and we only know Georgie's side of the story so.."

"That is true," Ty agreed. "How have you and Nugget been?"

"We've been good," I smiled, "but he or she hasn't been letting me sleep."

"I'm glad to hear you've both been good, I love you both so much. You should go get some rest," Ty murmured.

"We love you too."

* * *

 **Set after 10x14.**


	13. Entry Thirteen: Ty

**Entry Thirteen**

I sat down on my bed inside the yurt I share with Bob, my body and mind unsteady. I'm about to call Amy.. I can't let her see how sick I am, I can't let her worry. It's not good for her and the baby. _I hate lying to her, I do, but I can't let her see how sick I am. I just can't. I'll be fine._

* * *

 **Set before Amy and Ty's Skype/Facetime call in 10x15.**


	14. Entry Fourteen: Amy

**Entry Fourteen**

Bob called. Ty's sick. Really sick. I feel a tear slip down by do I do know? When is he going to be able to come home? I feel like my heart is about to stop beating.. why does it hurt so much? Ty will be okay. _He has to be okay._

* * *

 **Set just after the end of 10x16.  
**


	15. Entry Fifteen: Amy and Ty

**Entry Fifteen**

 _Ty_ _'s POV  
_ This is it. I'm going home. I'm healthy enough to go. _I'm finally going home_. I'm finally going to see Amy.

 _Amy's POV  
_ Ty's coming home! I waddle down the stairs in order to find Grandpa to tell him that _Ty is finally coming home._

* * *

 **Set between 10x16 and 10x17.**


End file.
